


Nighttime Is For Secrets

by LokiLover84



Series: YoungChanHong [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Developing Relationship, Future threeway, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Youngjae never knew Himchan felt that way about him. Of course, he never knew Junhong felt about him that way either. But they're all about to find out.





	Nighttime Is For Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a spinoff, of sorts, to my BangDae works. Because if half the band is going to be in a relationship, why not the other half? :)

Youngjae sighed as he unlocked the front door of the dorm he shared with his bandmates, and closed it quietly behind him as he slipped his shoes off. His whole body ached-hours of choreography practice would do that-and all he wanted was to scarf down some food and go to bed for the next twelve hours. It was late, and the dorm was blessedly quiet, so he guessed all his bandmates were asleep. They’d all called it a night before he had, frustrated and worn out from a particularly tricky part of one of their dances, but he’d kept on, and it was nearing midnight. He padded his way softly to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed half of it before he scooped up a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter and headed for the living room. He was almost to the doorway when a soft sigh stopped him in his tracks. 

“Y-youngjae…”

His eyes widened as the moan seemed to echo in his brain. He’d never heard his name spoken quite that way, but he understood the tone. There was a soft sound of fabric rustling, then another moan, followed by the soft cry of his name. Youngjae was frozen, unable to process what he’d just heard, and unsure of what to do. The silence seemed to stretch to infinity, the only sound Youngjae could now hear being that of his heart pounding in his ears. Finally, with the speed of a rabbit and the stealth of a fox, Youngjae rushed for the door. He cupped his cheeks, willing the blush to fade, before he made a point of opening the door and then shutting it with a slight bang. He made noise coming down the hall, until he entered the living room. Himchan sat up on the couch, looking slightly dishevelled, and making an obvious effort not to breathe hard. Youngjae swallowed and tried to act normal. 

“Hey, Himchan, everyone else asleep?”

Himchan nodded. 

“Yes, and I’m headed to bed as well. Just thought I’d wait up until you got home.”

Himchan picked up the remote, switched the TV off and rose to his feet, tossing the remote on the couch. 

“Well, goodnight.”

Himchan fled as quickly down the hallway as he dared, and Youngjae watched him go. He waited until Himchan’s door had closed behind him before he headed to his own room. Once he’d changed by the light of the full moon flooding in through the window, he slid under his cool sheets and lay there for a while, mind racing. Himchan felt that way about him? It’s not that he didn’t think Himchan was cute, in his own way, but Youngjae had never looked at any of his bandmates that way. Only now, thinking about Himchan’s cute smile and shining dark eyes, Youngjae felt a warmth pooling in his stomach. Biting his lip and trying not to rustle the covers too much, he reached a hand into his pajama pants and wrapped his fingers around himself. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before he was coming over his fingers, breathing harshly through his nose, moaning Himchan’s name in tiny, breathless whispers. 

After a few minutes, he swept his hand down over the floor until he felt the fabric of his shirt, which he scooped up and used to wipe his come from his hand. Dropping it back on the floor, he rolled over and slipped into sleep. 

He never noticed the gleam of moonlight reflected in Junhong’s eyes from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh, I can see jealously coming in the future!!! *evil cackle*. But what's going to happen? Ohhh, guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out!! :)


End file.
